


I'll be watching you

by Neonbluefox (tlanon)



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Creepy Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Voyeurism, hints of desire to rape and dominate, planning a fight to the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-12
Updated: 2002-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Neonbluefox
Summary: Akuma thinks about his desires to fight Ryu to the death while watching him train.
Relationships: Akuma(Street Fighter)/Ryu (Street Fighter)





	I'll be watching you

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. 
> 
> I discovered this fic recently while digging through an old fic website I had a long time ago. It was purged in the FF.net NC-17 fic purge and that's why I lost it until now. I have given it the date of the ff.net nc-17 ban as I know it was on ff.net when that ban came down but I have no idea for how long it was there

Street Fighter: I’ll Be Watching You

Akuma stood in the trees silently watching his prey practice. He came here often to watch his brother’s student practice. ‘Of all those I’ve faced he’s the most worthy some day he’ll be ready.’ He smiled thinking of the day he would fight Ryu to the death. He smiled darkly at the thought. He turned and watched as Ryu stripped off the sweaty gi top and continued training in the cool night air.

Akuma watched the play of the mucles under Ryu’s skin and felt a flush of heat. ‘Perhaps I should do something else with him instead.’ He thought then dismissed it immediately. ‘No as much pleasure as that would bring it is nothing compared to the pleasure of a fight to the death with a worthy foe.’ He watched as Ryu resumed trying to master the red fireball. ‘Patience Ryu it takes a clear mind to control your chi to such a level.’ He smiled with pleasure as Ryu didn’t allow his frustration to make him rush he just kept trying.

Akuma’s smile turned crueler as Ryu began to get it right. ‘Excellent just a few more years and it will be time.’ He watched amused as Ryu made absolutely certain he had the technique down before quitting. He smiled as Ryu bent down and picked up his shirt and headed to a nearbye stream. strippin off his clothes he began to wash the sweat and grime off in the water.

Akuma watched and sliding his pants down began to stroke himself picturing himself and Ryu fighting. He smirked as he pictured himself victories but before striking the killing blow using Ryu to insure he was totally broken and beaten before finishing him. As he pictured himself thrusting into Ryu’s broken body he moaned and came. He watched threw half closed eyes as Ryu turned toward the sound. Akuma merely teleported away.

Ryu eventually gave up searching for the source of the noise and finished preparing himself for bed. He closed his eyes not giving it anymore thought assuming it to be just a wild animal that stumbled near his campsite.

Akuma stood watching Ryu sleep he watched the rise and fall of the younger man’s chest and smiled. He reached down and ran his hand lightly down it teleporting away as the other man woke up with a start going to full alert.

Ryu looked around warily. He found a folded piece of paper laying beside him. He carefully unfolded it and red. "When your ready you’ll be mine until then I’ll be Watching you." He frowned and looked around again wondering who would be good enough to aproach and not wake him.

Akuma smirked as he returned to his current cave. ‘Just a few more years Ryu then we dance.’ He slept into sleep thinking of how much he was going to enjoy killing Ryu. He hadn’t even felt like killing Gen no longer caring about any opponet other Than Ryu after facing him he had finally found someone worthy to either die by his hand or send him into the abyss of death. ‘You are perfect Ryu.’ He thought drifting off to sleep.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
